reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheShadowXi
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Blackwater page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Tall trees Hey there Shadow, Im WugHD one of the Administrators on the wikia, I just noticed your good work around here, keep it up. Just watch out what page you create we already have a Tall Trees and Great Plains page. To know what pages are already here Type in the first few letters of the word in the search bar to see if it has any hits. Sincerely WugHD2.0 17:45, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Nice additions and edits! Name change Hey there ShadowXi, Do you have proof by any chance? preferably a review or a screenshot, im really busy with all those Vandals around. If i wasn't this busy i'd search the proof myself. Sorry for the inconvience. Sincerely WugHD2.0 18:32, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Changed! Hey there ShadowXi, Thanks for letting me know! one cookie to you sir. Sincerely WugHD2.0 18:42, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Ooooh Kuki =] Re: spoiler Hey there, As long as you put the { {spoiler} } tag above it its okay. WugHD2.0 19:45, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks alot shadow! I was reading the RDN forums when a message popped up! your message :P Anyway thanks to you this hapenned User talk:74.215.119.133 Another cookie to you, Keep up the good work. >.o I see great potential in an user like you, we can definitly use you around here. and who knows..maybe we will Promote you one day. Cheers, WugHD2.0 20:16, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Weapon page First of all, since we don't know the names/categories of certain rifles, we are for now keeping them plainly in the rifles category. the "rolling block" rifle is already included there. Also, if you're not sure if something will work or not, instead of simply saving it everytime, please just use the sandbox or the preview button. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:29, May 18, 2010 (UTC) What, the remington no.1 rolling block rifle is not the rolling block rifle? Yes it is. And please sign your posts with 4 tildes when you post on a talk page. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 20:10, May 18, 2010 (UTC) It is? Why thank you, interesting. I don't have the game yet, european and all that. I will change that now. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 20:19, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, nice to meet you. I'm one of the bureaucrats here, one of the three "major leaders" of this wiki. Me, teslaraptor and tiktaalik make the big decisions here. And we also have WugHD2.0 as an administrator. Also, your sig? It's pretty big, and it doesn't link to your profile page, which is a bit unhandy. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 20:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Walkthrough article Hmm you should be able to edit it. Try it now. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 15:32, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Name Change Hey there TheShadowXi, Changed the walktrough article naming, it should appear correctly now. Glad to see you make that much edits. Also if your still using that image as signature please change it as it doesn't link to your userpage, This can possibly seen as Ignoring the rules of the Wikia. Sincerely WugHD2.0(talk) 16:20, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hey there TheShadowXi, Rules about Signatures: Images of any kind must not be used in signatures for the following reasons: *they are an unnecessary drain on server resources, and could cause server slowdown *a new image can be uploaded in place of the one you chose, making your signature a target for possible vandalism and Denial-of-service attacks *they make pages more difficult to read and scan *they make it more difficult to copy text from a page *they are potentially distracting from the actual message *images do not scale with the text, making lines with images higher than those without *they clutter up the "file links" list on the image page every time you sign on a different talk page *images in signatures give undue prominence to a given user's contribution Sincerely WugHD2.0(talk) 16:36, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Stubs Well the Stranger section only has one mission yet, i do think we should keep it on the article. Till the stranger missions have been updated/added ofcourse. WugHD2.0(talk) 17:26, May 19, 2010 (UTC) w nightmare w hey there shadow, Nightmare can't edit your posse page because i blocked him a few days ago, he vandalised some pages. WugHD2.0(talk) 00:28, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Walktrough Hey there shadow, I don't have the game yet, or have found any media that backs this up. So im not going to make changes to it. But what is the difference between Random encounters and Stranger missions? Random encounters are bandits attacking you right? and Strangers just give you a side quest right? Im sorry for the inconvience, this is the downside of an (almost) all european team. Sincerely WugHD2.0(talk) 20:32, May 20, 2010 (UTC)